Blind and Baron
by Magmashift
Summary: Momo and her sister Ani are thrust into the Cat Kingdom and while Ani is kidnapped by the Cat King, being forced to marry the Cat King, Momo meets Baron who agrees to help her save her sister. All the while, Momo is learning that loving herself is more important than changing who she is to find love. (Warning CanonXOC if you don't like it)
1. Chapter 1

**In a small town in Japan, there sat a house. It was a white house with orange decal that sat on red bricks. In the house lived a pair of sisters. Their mother died three years prior and she'd given them the house. Around the house sat a white fence with tulips on the bottom. The eldest, Momo was a young, average-sized woman with dark skin and burgundy hair. Her sister, Ani was a slightly younger, shapely woman with black hair whom had dark skin like her sister. They were remotely average women who lived remotely average lives. Except for one small factor; Momo had a curse set upon her by a witch hoping to teach her a lesson. **

**The first curse had given her a growth of sorts. When her heart starts to beat rapidly for any reason, a pair of cat ears and tail would appear. It could only go away temporarily if she calmed down. This had become quite a nuisance around the boy she'd been trying to catch the eye of since high school. For the curse to permanently go away, she had to learn the greatest love of all. The other curse had taken her sight; to teach that love is felt, not seen. When she could learn to love someone, not for their looks, but their heart, then the curse would be gone. **

**But that had happened years ago. She had still had the curse and as they days passed, she was seen less and less. When she did come out of her room, she was always wearing clothes that she thought would get her crush to notice her. Make up that made her look noticeable. If she wore the right thing then maybe…just maybe…**

**The morning sun shined over the small house one particular day. A small knock was heard on Momo's bedroom door. "Momo? Are you awake?"A loud snore from the inside of the room gave her answer. She sighed and opened the door. "Come on, you can't sleep all day today."**

**"Why not? Today's a perfect day to sleep."**

**"Come on." She laughed. She sighed, seeing her eyes pale and silver.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"I know you're upset, so to cheer you up, we're going out for some nice, fresh air!" The younger sister pulled her half-asleep older sister up out of bed, slipping her shoes on for her. "Get your gown and let's go."**

**"Okay, okay." She smiled. "You don't think people will stare, do you?"**

**"Don't worry; I'll make sure they won't."**

**She helped her a little as they walked out of the house, Ani locking it behind them both and helped her walk.**

** "No need." She pulled out an umbrella. "I'll use this. Remember how father used to hide his weaponry?" She asked, pulling the handle, showing somewhat of a blade hidden.**

**Ani smiled. "Yeah..."**

**She sighed, walking with the umbrella as a walking stick with Ani walking beside her.**

**"So why the park?"**

**"There's a lake there and I thought that you'd love to sit by it. You remember when we were younger. Putting our feet in the water, feeling the coolness run through our toes."**

** "Oh. I do like the feel of the water." Momo smiled wider. "What are we waiting for?"**

**Ani laughed, glad to see her sister smile for once. "Let's go." They got to the park and sat down by the lake. Momo lied down in the grass while Ani smiled and looked up. "Better be on your guard, Momo. Here comes Hanzo." She smiled.**

** "Hanzo?"**

**Momo had had the largest crush on Hanzo since they had been in high school. The boy she'd gone into the witch's house to impress. He had jet black hair and calm blue eyes the last she remembered. He was walking along with friends as they were laughing.**

**Momo opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but stopped when she got too nervous. They kept walking, laughing and telling jokes.**

**"He won't like me." Momo mumbled to herself.**

**"Just go on and talk to him." Ani said, encouraging her to go.**

**"I can't."**

**She sighed as she hid her face behind her sister.**

**"Hey, Ani. Ummm...who's hiding behind you?" Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Hanzo, you remember my sister, Momo, right?" Ani asked, moving so Momo could be seen.**

**"We used to have classes together in high school, right?" He asked Momo. **

**She nods, but on the inside, she was heartbroken. She had had him in every class.**

**"Y-Yes." She squeaked as she felt something furry run across her leg. She discreetly put her hand back and felt a tail. _Oh no. Not now._**

**"Oh. Ani, I was wondering if you'd like to go for lunch some time. Just you and me?"**

**Ani was caught off guard. "W-What?" She looked over at her sister. "Ehm…I don't know…I'd have to bring Momo along to make sure she doesn't get hurt."**

**"Oh. I see. Well, then maybe I'll see you around."**

**_He'd rather have my sister than me. What more must I do to get him to notice me? _****Momo asked herself before running off. **

**"Momo, wait!" Ani exclaimed, going after her, leaving a confused Hanzo behind.**

**Momo hid behind a tree. She took a deep breath and felt the tail disappear. "Momo! You okay?" Ani asked, catching up to her. "Look, about Hanzo-"**

**"It's fine. He likes you, you should date him."**

**"But-"**

**"Just leave me alone!" **

**Ani sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I won't date him because I know how much he means to you."**

**"He will find me a freak once he knows about my curse, anywho."**

**"...Want to go home?"**

**"No."**

**"You sure?"**

**"I'm positive."**

**"Okay...let's head back to the lake." She nodded. She held her hand and led her back to it. Hanzo was gone, along with his friends. "Don't worry, Momo. I'm sure he'll notice you."**

**She groaned, resting her head on her knees. "How can I learn anything about love if I can't even talk to the boy I have a crush on without these ears showing up? _Or _if he likes my sister over me?"**

**"You will one day. I promise you will." She said, smiling at her. She sighed wiping a tear from her eye He hugged her around her shoulder. "It'll be okay." They sat there for hours. Ani laid down, her sister lying next to her. After the moon had gone into the sky, Momo sighed. "I think we should head home." Ani said.**

** "Okay." Ani stood up, helping her stand up. She struggled to stand, but tripped over her dress. Momo clung to Ani, bringing her down with her. "AH!" They both landed in the lake. **


	2. Chapter 2

**They expected to hit the bottom of the lake but instead, they felt grass underneath them. "Huh?" Ani looked around, expecting to see the park only to see a grassy field, cat tails around as well. "Wow...you'd be amazed to see this." Ani said.**

**Momo sighed, rubbing her head. She sat up. "Where are we? Because I'm certain this isn't home."**

**"Yeah...let's see if we can find someone." Ani said, helping her stand up.**

**"Right...and if we find someone? Are we to tell them that we fell through a lake but didn't end up wet and are here instead of home?"**

**"...Okay, you have a point there."**

**She sighed. "Perhaps if we jump through the lake we can go back home."**

**He looks around. "Momo...there is no lake..."**

**"What? No lake? How will we get home?" She started squeezing her arm. "I want to go home." Before she got too nervous again, she stopped and breathed deeply, calming down.**

**She hugged her. "I know, I know. We'll get home. I promise."**

**"What if we never get home? What if we're stuck here forever?" She held back a scream, but felt the tail pop up again, along with two furry ears. "Oh...this is bad."**

**"Sis, calm down. Take deep breaths."**

**Momo took in a deep breath and sighed, relaxing. "Stupid witch."**

**She stroked her hair. "It's okay..." She whispered.**

** "Let's go to a village. If there is one."**

**"Okay." She helped her up and guided her. They walked along until Ani stopped. "Hey, I think I see a village."**

**"You do? Then let's hurry!" She nodded and they walked into the village. Something made Ani stop. **

**"Uhhh...Momo?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"...Can cats stand on two legs?"**

** "That's a ridiculous question. Of course not."**

**"Well...I'm seeing cats walking on two feet."**

**"Are you sure you haven't hit your head?"**

**"I am positive!"**

**"I can't really see, so there is no telling if you're lying or not. I'll have to take your word for it."**

**"This can't be happening. It's…It's not logical."**

**Just then, a brown cat walked up to them. "Oh, humans! Welcome to the Cat Kingdom!"**

**"The what?"**

**"Cat Kingdom, land of the cats, of course!"**

**"Is there anyone we can talk to about getting home?"**

**"Well, there is the Cat King of course! I can lead you two to him if you like!" The cat said.**

**"The Cat King? How far is he from here?"**

**"Don't worry! He's not far from here!" He said, grabbing Momo's hands with his paws.**

**"Oh, wow...you are cats."**

**"Told you." Ani smiled.**

** "Could you kindly take us to him? Oh, and if you don't mind us asking, what is your name?"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Natoru, the second advisor of the Cat King! Please, this way!"**

** "Oh. My name is Momo and this is my younger sister Ani."**

**"Please, come! Come!" He said, leading them the way.**

**"Thank you."**

**Natoru soon led them to the castle. **

**"Natoru, who are these commoners?" An old cat asked. He had grey fur, but the top of his head had a darker shade of grey. He donned a purple Kimono and had green reading glasses on. **

**"Natori, this is Momo and her younger sister Ani. They wish to see the king!"**

**"Yes, we would like to get home-"**

**"Go home? Don't you want a grand tour of the Cat Kingdom?" Natoru asked.**

**"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. I just..." She hid behind her sister.**

**Ani sighed. "Get his majesty down here at once." The older cat asked, making a guard bow and get the king.**

** "Sorry. My sister is very sensitive. She didn't mean to offend you if she did."**

**"It is quite alright." Natoru said, bowing down at them both.**

**Just then, a big purple cat came out and had mismatched eyes. He had a purple gem on its forehead, making it look like he had a third eye and he had a golden collar around his neck and a few golden bracelets around his paws.**

**Ani stood straight. "H-Hello."**

**"Introducing his majesty, the Cat King!" Natoru introduced. **

**The cat looked at them. "...That's me, babe."**

**Ani and Momo bowed. "Your majesty, they want to know how to exit the kingdom." The older cat asked, making the Cat King hum. **

**"You mean you don't want to stay at my Cat Kingdom?" He asked, crossing his arms.**

**"Your majesty, your kingdom is lovely; we just miss our old home." Ani said.**

**The Cat King then noticed the attractive woman talking to him. "And what might your name be, babe?"**

**"I'm…I'm Ani? Your majesty."**

**"Hmmm..."**

**"M-May we have a way home?"**

**"...I'll let you...if you agree to become my bride." He smirked smugly, making the older cat look at him shock.**

**"What?"**

**"I need a babe at my side to rule the Kingdom. I'll lead your sister to the exit if you marry me."**

**"No. She and I stick together." She grabbed her sister's arm defensively.**

**"...Seize them!"**

**The cat guards started to come out as Ani picked up Momo and started to run.**

** "Ani! What's going on!?" Momo asked. Of course, she had heard the Cat King's proposition, but her sight did not allow her to see the guards chasing them.**

**"We're going to find a way home. He won't help us unless I agree to marry him and I'm not letting that happen!"**

** "Okay."**

**Ani looked around and spotted a portal. "There it is!" She helped her through, but felt a paw grabbing her ankle. "AH!"**

**"Ani!"**

**"GO! HURRY!"**

** "I won't leave without you!"**

**"JUST GO!" She said, pushing the cat Guards away from the portal so that they wouldn't grab Momo.**

**Momo hollered for Ani, but was pushed through. The portal closed, leaving Momo all by herself. "No!" She was all by herself. She sat, sobbing.**

**_Momo._**

**"Huh?"**

**_Momo, go to the Bureau. You must find the Cat Bureau._**

** "Who said that?"**

**_I am a friend. Please, you must hurry to the Baron. Find the white cat at the crossroads. He will lead you the way._**

** "I can't see."**

**_...I will help you lead to the white cat._**** She nodded, standing up. _Go straight._ Using her umbrella, she followed orders. _After you take ten more paces, take a left._ Momo obeyed the voice until she was told to stop. _Stop. Now turn left._ After a while of the following the voice's orders, she had reached the crossroads. _You are at a crossroads. In front of you, there is a café and on one of the chairs, lays the white cat. Ask him to lead you to the Bureau._**

**"Okay." She nodded and walked a little forward. "Excuse me, white cat?" The cat flicked its ears, looking at the girl. "Hello?" She asked, unsure if she had been heard.**

**"...What?" He asked in a gruff voice.**

**"I'm sorry...I was told to ask you to take me to the Bureau...But I guess you're busy. I guess I'll find another way..."**

**The cat sat up. "Wait, I'll show you." He said, getting off the chair to lead the way.**

**"You will?"**

**He nodded. "Follow me." He started to lead her, but saw that she was going a different direction. "What's wrong with you, are you blind? It's this way!" He said.**

**"Well...Actually, I am..." She blushed with a look of shame.**

**The cat flinched. "...Sorry, kid."'**

**"It's okay...it was a curse put upon me by a witch. Along with another one..."**

**The cat sighed. "...Do you have anything that can help? String or something?" He asked walking up to her again.**

**"I have an umbrella."**

**"Other than that?"**

**"No."**

**He sighed, and then spotted a rope. He grabbed it with his mouth and sat in front of her. "Here." He muffled through his full mouth.**

**She raised an eyebrow. "I can't see what you're doing."**

**"Grab the rope in my mouth." Momo carefully reached out to grab the rope. "Now tie it around my neck." She went to tie it around, but was surprised at how tall and large he was. "Hurry up, Chicky!"**

**"My name is Momo..."**

**"Momo..." He said.**

**"But you can call me Chicky..."**

**"...Name's Muta. Come on, Chicky. We don't have much time."**

**"Not much time?" **

**"Just hurry." He said.**

**"O-Okay."**

**She tied it around the cat's neck, but not too tight, for she didn't want to choke him. "Now hold onto the other end of the rope. I'll lead the way."**

**She nodded, holding on. He then started to trot, the girl following as she held the cane out so that she doesn't trip around anything. They went through zip-zags and alleyways. At times, she nearly tripped over her dress and sighed. "Are we there yet?"**

**"Yeah, we're here." He said, leading her through an entry way to the courtyard. He took the rope off and sat by a white house. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Momo suddenly felt herself shrinking down slightly.**

**"Wh-what's going on?"**

**"It's a spell, Chicky. Makes anyone shrink down to a size of a doll. So I'm taller than you now."**

**"I'm the size of a doll? Why?"**

**"Baron thinks it's easier for his clients."**

**"Baron? How long will I be like this? Am I going to be like this forever!?" She started squirming, not caring that her ears and tail had appeared. "I want to go home!"**

**"Chicky, calm down-"**

**"I just want to go back home with my sister and live in my cabin!" She fell to her knees, sobbing.**

**"Agh, geez." Muta said. He tried to pat her back. "Um…don't cry…it'll be okay…" But it was futile. **

**As Momo was sobbing, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?" A British accent asked.**

**Not really realizing what was happening, she clung to the pants of whoever was talking, sobbing more. "I just want to get my sister back and go home..."**

**"Do you mind telling me what happened to your sister?" The voice asked kindly.**

**"The Cat King has her...he wanted to marry her and he said he'd let me go home if she did and she said no and so he chased us and now he has her…"**

**"It is alright. I will assist you in this...I don't believe I know your name, Miss."**

**"It's Momoku...but everyone calls me Momo."**

**"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Momoku. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The artisan who created me gave me that title. But you may call me Baron, if you will like."**

**"Artisan?"**

**"Yes. You see, when someone creates something, with all of their hearts, that object is given a soul, you see. Like me and Toto there."**

**Momo suddenly heard flaps. "Toto?"**

**"Yes. He is a creation like me, but he is a Crow Creation while I'm a Cat Creation."**

**"You said you would help me?"**

**"Yes, I would."**

**"How?"**

**"You said your sister was taken to the Cat Kingdom, am I correct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And that the Cat King wishes to marry her?" She nodded again. "We will venture to the Cat Kingdom and help your sister."**

**"And if you get hurt?"**

**"I will be fine, Miss Momoku."**

**She nodded and stood. "I'm sorry for how I acted. This curse gets to my head a lot."**

**"Curse?"**

**"Yes...Years ago, I...it sounds stupid now that I recall, but I had gone into a witch's cabin to impress a boy and...she punished me with a curse that cannot be lifted unless I learn a lesson about love. And she blinded me, saying that I will learn to love with my heart, not my eyes..."**

**"I see. If you like, Miss Momoku, I can help you as well with your curse; that is if you like."**

** "Help me with my curse? How do you plan on doing that?"**

**"I do not know, but I am willing to help you in any way I can." He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.**

**"I cannot thank you enough, Mr. Baron, was it?"**

**"Yes. You may call me Baron if you wish."**

**"Okay, Baron..."**

**"Now, would you like to come inside the Bureau? You must be exhausted."**

**After pondering the thought, she nodded. "Yes, please. I have had a long day and a nap might be perfect."**

**"Of course." He said, helping her inside the Bureau.**

**"Um, before I take a nap, might I use a restroom?" She smiled sheepishly. Baron nodded and led her to a restroom. "Feel free to wash up if you wish."**

**"Thank you…" He shut the door behind him as he left. Momo sighed, resting her head on the sink. Even though she was in a sort of predicament, all she could think about was Hanzo and his preference of Ani over her. How could he ask her sister out in front of her? Of course he didn't know Momo liked him, but that sort of thing was done privately. Where no one's heart could be shattered into bits and pieces. What more did she have to do? She couldn't ask Hanzo out; that'd just be desperate. _And changing everything about you to impress a guy isn't? _It wasn't fair. She tried not to cry and pulled her coronation braid out of the twist, letting the braid set down on her shoulders. _Hanzo likes girls with short hair…there's nothing else to do… _**

**She pulled the sword out of her umbrella, revealing the blade and pressed it against her hair, close to her neck. When she was about to cut through, there was a knock on the door. "Miss Momoku? Are you all right? You've been in there for quite some time."**

**"Oh…have I? I apologize…Come in…I'm just thinking." He opened the door, seeing her braid down and the sword in her hand. **

**"Have I interrupted something?"**

**"N-No. I was just...fixing my hair."**

**"Have you finished? It looks fine to me."**

**"Yes..." She stood up, putting the sword away. _My hair is not fine. It's hideous and long. Don't lie to me. _Even though she hated to admit it, his comment made her feel a little happier.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He helped her sit down, Toto fluttered inside as he landed on a railing. **

**"Would you like some tea, Miss Momoku?"**

**"Yes please."**

**He smiled. "Milk with your tea? Or lemon?"**

**"Milk."**

**He smiled. "good choice." She laughed a little and sighed. He then handed her a cup. "Here you are."**

**"Thank you."**

**"That is my own special blend of tea. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the taste."**

**She took a small sip of it and smiled. "It tastes somewhat like warm milk with cinnamon."**

**He smiled. "Then, you're lucky." He said. **

**Muta let out a loud 'harrumph'. "Still taste like boiled grass to me." He complained.**

**Toto glared at the fat cat. "Tea is too refined for your cruel, delicate taste buds."**

**Muta shot a glare at the crow. "At least I don't eat worms!"**

**Momo cleared her throat. "Muta said you have 'clients'. Does this happen a lot?"**

**"On some occasions. From emergencies to everyday problems." Baron said, sitting next to her. She turned her head to look down at her knees quietly. Her cup of tea tipped over too far, spilling on her glove. **

**"Oh!" Surprised, she dropped the cup, shattering the cup. "I'm so sorry. It surprised me. I didn't mean to-"**

**"It's quite all right. You meant no harm. Allow me to wash your glove." Baron slowly took her glove off, making sure not to hurt her if she was burnt. "There. You don't look like you've been burnt. But just to be safe, I'll put some ice on it." Momo cleared her throat. **

**"You can let go of my hand now."**

**"Right. I'll be right back with ice." He stood and walked away. Momo held her hand and blushed. After a few minutes, she felt Baron's hand grab hers and gently set ice on it. "Feel better?"**

**She nodded. "Oh. How do we get home? My sister said the lake had disappeared."**

**"I visited the Cat Kingdom once and there is a tower that has an exit to the human world. There is a catch, though. It is always noon at the Cat Kingdom and if a human doesn't get out by sunrise...they turn into a cat forever."**

**"Ani..."**

**"But do not worry, Momoku." He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. **

**"We will get your sister out of the Cat Kingdom."**

**She smiled. "You are a nice person. I was always fond of cats."**

**He smiled. "I am glad to hear that, Miss Momoku. Now then, how about a nice rest? You must be exhausted from what has happened. It is still morning, so your sister won't be affected by the permanent curse until tomorrow morning."**

** "Okay."**

**He smiled as she subconsciously rested her head on his lap. Momo started to purr slightly as he stroked her hair.**

** "Baron?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I will think of some way to repay you."**

**He smiled. "You don't need to thank me, Miss Momoku."**

**"But I will."**

**"Get some rest. You've most certainly earned it." He said, still stroking her hair softly. She smiled and closed her eyes. He smiled, placing a blanket over her, up to her shoulders and let her rest on his lap. _Momoku cares for her sister that much that she is willing to help her, even with the current condition she is in_. He smiled and softly as he started to drift off to sleep as well. As for the curse...he knew there had to be a way to help her. But he would help her in any way he could.**

**Momo clenched the blanket tightly. She knew it was coming. Another flashback of the witch. It was a normal day like usual as Momo walked through the forest until she reached the cabin. Her friends behind her laughed. "Go on and do it, Momo. Hanzo _loves_ brave girls." Her friend mocked.**

**Momo looked at Hanzo, who watched her eagerly, anticipating her next action. She sighed, but took a deep breath as she opened the door. It was a creepy old place with old talismans everywhere. Momo slowly stepped inside of the cabin, looking around.**

** "And what are you doing in my cabin? Don't you know it's not polite to break into homes!?" A cold, shrew voice asked.**

**She gasped, turning to see a witch behind her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"**

**"Why are you in my house?"**

**"I-I was...trying impress a boy that I like-"**

**"A boy? You think that breaking into an old witch's house would get him to love you? What do _you_ know about love?" She didn't have an answer. The witch snarled. "I'll show you! I set _two_ curses upon you! Neither of them will be released unless _you _learn about love. Eye of newt, brain of toad! This intruder needs a lesson to be told! Curse not once, but curse her twice! Less she have these curses for life! Whenever her heart shall race, have cat ears take their place! Take her sight, but not her mind! Show her that love is blind! Even if she should fall in love with a worm, know true love will take its form!" Momo suddenly felt her eye-sight suddenly gone, seeing nothing but darkness. In her panic, she felt her heart beat rapidly. Something furry sprouted on her tailbone and two fluffy ears were felt on her head. She was shaking. This was _not_ happening! The witch pushed her out of the door and locked it shut behind her.**

**She was on her knees, shaking and sobbing. Ani ran up to her as the other kids left, seeing that the witch was spouting off. "Momo! You okay-"**

**"I-I can't see..."**

**She looked at her shock, seeing her silvery eyes. "Momo..."**

**Momo immediately woke up, using her arms to balance herself up. She panted, feeling sweat drip down her face. A soft breath was felt on her cheek. "Miss Momoku?" She realized that Baron's face was only a few inches from hers. It was then that she remembered she'd fallen asleep on his lap.**

**"What's the racket? We heard someone scre-oh…well, if you two wanted privacy, why didn't you say so?" Muta's voice said. Apparently he had been walking in the door, seeing them in the somewhat awkward position. Momo cleared her throat and sat straight.**

**"My apologies…I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."**

** "It's alright...no one is going to hurt you. It's just me." The familiar British accent said.**

**"S-Sorry...I had a bad dream."**

**He sat still on the couch, next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"**

**"I don't want you to be dragged further into it."**

**"Miss Momoku, I do want to help you with your problems." She sighed and told him about her dream. "I see..." He said, now understanding.**

**"I was so stupid..." He glanced at her.**

**"All of this over a boy...and he doesn't even know I exist." He glanced at her sadly. "He asked my sister out on a date…He doesn't even notice me…" Momo looked at him and blushed. "I shouldn't be spouting off on you like my personal diary. You probably don't care."**

**"I actually do, Miss Momoku."**

**"You do?"**

**"Of course." He said, wrapping a comforting arm around her small shoulders.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because...you were showing the others that you are braving through tough times and you have made it this far with the curses that were laid upon you. Most of the others would have just given up, but you seem to never lose hope and you kept going forward."**

**She blushed at that. "Well, you'd be one of the first who took the time to notice me." He smiled, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I hope they haven't hurt my sister..."**

**"I am sure that your sister is safe." He said.**

**"Right..."**

**"Would you like to rest a little more before we depart?"**

**"No thank you. I think I've had enough sleep."**

**"As you wish." He said, helping her up.**

**"Where to?"**

**"The Cat Kingdom."**

**"What if you get hurt?"**

**"I will be careful and I will keep you safe, Miss Momoku." He said, helping her walk outside.**

**"Okay..."**

**She suddenly felt Baron helping her onto something feathery and she got on behind her. "Take off gently, Toto." **

**"Right, Baron." Toto smiled.**

**"You're a giant bird." Momo said flatly, almost as if that were the craziest thing that had happened to her.**

**He smirked. "A crow, actually." The Crow Creation said.**

**"You passed through a magical spell I made through the entry way. If you were your normal height, Toto will be a regular size crow." Baron explained, Momo feeling Toto spreading his wings.**

** "I suppose that makes sense." Momo said, thinking about it. Toto slowly started to take off, grabbing Muta with his claws and was now in the sky. "How do you know each other?"**

**"I met Baron years ago when his creator had died. It was actually his idea to make the Bureau to help everyone's problems if they need any help." Toto explained.**

** "Oh...if you don't mind me asking, how did your creator die? No, sorry, that was a rude question."**

**"No, it is quite alright." Baron said, adjusting his grip so that he was holding onto Momo, while his other hand was resting on Toto's back. He didn't notice Momo's face turn bright red with his arm around her waist. "He had actually died of old age many years ago."**

**"That must have been hard."**

**"I do admit, it was. But I had to eventually move on and help everyone that has a problem that they can't solve."**

**"You are a very kind person."**

**"Thank you."**

**"If it's not too much to ask, I don't quite know what you or your friends look like. Could you explain them to me so I can imagine?"**

**"I see...who would you like me to start with?" He asked, smiling softly.**

**"Surprise me."**

**He smiled.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"For Toto, think of a fairly large crow and the eyes...think of them sparkling with life."**

**"Sparkling with life..."**

**"For Muta..."**

**"Think of a white fat cat that can't go out a single minute without a meal." Toto said, making Muta glare at the crow. **

**"Shut up, you bird-brain!"**

**"Hey, don't give me that 'bird-brain' thing again, or I might 'accidentally' drop you!"**

**"Shut up, you bird-brain!"**

**Momo laughed a little.**

**"And as for me..." Baron paused.**

**"What about you?"**

**"My fur is orange with a bit of ivory mixed into it with mint green eyes. My clothing consists of a beige suit, crimson vest, white shirt, a blue bowtie, and a matching top hat to go with the suit."**

**She laughed at that slightly. "Sorry, the term top hat has always been funny to me."**

**"So that I see." He smiled.**

**"I don't understand why it's called a top hat."**

**"That I don't understand as well." He confessed.**

**"May I ask you a question?"**

**"Of course."**

**"When I woke up from my nightmare, did my ears show up?"**

**"...Yes, they did."**

** "Oh." She looked down, ashamed.**

**"Do not worry." he said, wrapping one arm around her to give her a side hug. "I will help you break the curse that is upon you." She blushed more at the feel of his hands around her.**

**Her heart started to beat rapidly somewhat. _Don't let him know you're nervous. Keep the ears under control…_"I don't see why it had to be a cat. She couldn't have turned me into a bunny?" He sighed, rubbing her shoulders to somewhat comfort her. "I'll stop rambling now." She rubbed her sore hand. Her glove flew off in the wind. "Oh no!" She leaned over, trying to catch it, but leaned over too far, falling off of Toto. "AH!" **

**"Momoku!" He grabbed her wrist with his cane and pulled her up, watching the glove fly downward. Momo was held close to him, hearing his heart beat. Then her heart beat faster. Her tail appeared and she groaned. "Did the fall scare you? I apologize. My grip on you was not good enough." The fall hadn't scared her. In fact, she didn't realize she'd fallen. What had caused her to be so nervous…well, she didn't really know. His touch seemed to make her nervous. His touch made her heart beat so fast. "Miss Momoku?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"Y-Yes…" She hid the blush from him. "I just…I use the gloves to keep the claws from showing when I get nervous."**

**"If that is the case, then you may use mine." He slipped off his white gloves and put them on her hands. "There. We will find your other glove at a later time." She nodded, feeling her face burn redder. "Your face is red."**

**"Oh, is it? I'm sorry. I…I was just scared."**

**"Perhaps if you took your girdle off, you'd be able to breathe more regularly and become more relaxed. It does not look comfortable." **

**Momo rested her arm on the girdle. "Well…it makes me look thinner and Hanzo seems to like girls who have thinner bodies. **

**"Hanzo?"**

**"A boy I like…"**

**"Oh? He does not like you without the girdle?"**

**"Well…he doesn't even really like me…he asked my sister out."**

**"Why do you wear the girdle then?"**

**"In hopes that he'll eventually notice me." She admitted. As the conversation grew, she was starting to feel stupider each second. "I suppose taking the girdle off would help me a little…"**

**"Would you like my help?" She nodded, allowing him to untie the girdle. When it was taken off, she sighed with relief. "Do you feel better?"**

**"Yes. Thank you."**

**"I do not see what is wrong with your waist. It looks normal to me."**

**"It's normal, it's just not beautiful…Hanzo looks for girls with beautiful bodies, girls who wear makeup, girls who wear beautiful dresses, and girls with short hair." **

**"Is that why you wear that?" He asked referring to her dark green dress that was so wide that it took up half of Toto's back. Momo nodded. "I think you look fine. Your hair is not short. Did you not say that he liked girls with short hair?"**

**"If you ask me, I like my girls covered in fur." Muta commented.**

**"You like your girls made out of food." Toto shot.**

**Momo sighed, shrugging. "I don't know. I guess it's just because I made so much about me look like it wasn't me…that I wanted something of _me _to stay." Baron hugged her tightly. **

**"Is that why you were going to cut your hair? For him?"**

**Momo silently nodded, feeling her face turn redder and redder from embarrassment. After the silence became awkward, Momo cleared her throat, changing the subject. "If my sister is not hurt, where would they put her?"**

**"My guess, kid? The Cat Kingdom dungeon. Until the wedding." Muta answered.**

**"Baron, there's the lake." Toto said.**

** "The lake?" Momo repeated.**

**"Cat Paws Lake. It is a shape of a cat's paw from the separate lake and the large one is the portal through the Cat Kingdom."**

**"Oh. Is everything in this realm cat-based?"**

**"Pretty much." Muta stated.**

**Toto started to dive down and Baron adjusted his grip on Momo as he was now carrying her.**

**"We're going into the lake?"**

**"Yes." Baron said, adjusting his grip on Momo. **

**Toto let go of Muta as he went into the lake and Baron stood up. "Hold on."**

**"W-Why are you standing?"**

**"I'm going to count to three. When I get to three, I'm going to jump. You need to trust me." He said.**

**"What if we miss?"**

**"I won't."**

**"But-"**

**"On three." Baron said.**

**She clenched her eyes shut**

**"One..."**

**"I'm scared."**

**"It will be okay, Momoku." He said, giving her a reassuring squeeze. **

**"Two..."**

**"Here we go..."**

**"Three."**

**He jumped off of Toto's back, holding onto Momo tightly in his arms. She let out a holler, tightening her arms around Baron's neck. He landed into the lake and came to the Cat Kingdom. He landed on the grass, landing on his feet as he still held onto the girl, who had her arms tightly around his neck, which he did not blame her for doing that.**

**"Are we dead?"**

**"No, we are not." He smiled, laughing slightly, standing up now with the girl still in his arms. She gently put her feet on the ground and sighed with relief. "Are you alright?"**

** "Yes..."**

**He smiled, placing a hand on her head as Muta came to them. "The castle is up ahead."**

**"Okay."**

**"Muta, can you do a distraction while Momoku and I go inside to find her sister?"**

**Muta nodded. "Can do."**

**"Good. We'll meet up with you soon." Baron said, grabbing Momo's hand and leads her to the back of the castle.**

**"Why is he a distraction?"**

**"Well, knowing Muta, he has brute strength so the cat Guards don't get to him. That and he's a notorious criminal that everyone fears in the Cat Kingdom."**

** "Oh. That would have been nice to know earlier."**

**"Yes. His real name is Renaldo Moon."**

** "...That was unexpected."**

**"The reason why he's name that is because he wants everyone to call him that. He devoured the fish in the Kingdom's lake and ran off and it's a crime against the kingdom of the fish in their lake," he explained, going down a hole and held his hands out to Momo to help her down.**

** "I suppose that makes sense." She grabbed his hand**

**She realized he, unlike the other cat that had grabbed her hand earlier, had human-like hands, not paws. He gently place his hands on her waist to help her down, her hands resting on his upper arms.**

** "Where are we going?"**

**"We are going to find your sister in the dungeons." He said.**

**"We should hurry then." He nodded, holding onto Momo's hand as he led her through the alleyway. "Do you know how to get there?"**

**"Yes, I do. Just trust me."**

**"Okay." They ran through the alley, heading for the dungeon.**

**"LET ME OUT! I DEMAND TO BE SET FREE!" Ani shouted, banging her fists on the bars. "I WILL NOT BE FORCED TO MARRY HIM! I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER!"**

**One of the guards came up to her. "Would you be quiet!? You will not be set free! And until you quiet down, you will not leave the dungeon unless you are being prepared for the wedding." He hissed.**

**"I will _not _marry that creature! I'd rather be buried alive!"**

**"Don't tempt me." Ani growled and turned her back.**

**"If I marry the Cat King, I'll just overpower him and free myself. _And _I'll make sure that the fish in the kingdom cannot be eaten unless approved by my _overly sensitive taste buds._" She said overdramatically, leaning against the wall with the back of her hand on her forehead. The cat guard snarled and walked away, coming back with the Cat King.**

**"She threatens your kingship." He informed, full of contempt. The Cat King growled, stomping his foot. "You will marry me without any issues or I'll have the guards find you sister and keep her trapped in this dungeon until she rots!"**

**"You leave my sister alone! Sh…She's not even in this world anymore…I'm sure she found a way out…"**

**"Did you see her silver eyes? She'd be lucky to walked ten paces without running into a post!" The Cat King mocked. Ani was silent. He was right about Momo. She was helpless without her older sister. **


	6. Chapter 6

**"Besides, by this time tomorrow, when the wedding occurs, you'll be just as beautiful as a cat."**

**"Cat?"**

**"Of course. Staying in the Cat Kingdom until the next sunrise turns any human into a cat."**

**"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME I'LL SEND YOU INTO A DOG POUND, YOU DISGUSTING BALL OF HAIR!"**

**The Cat King laughed, patting her cheek. In response, she bit his paw and splashed a cup of water left inside her cell for her on his face. He yelped in pain and snarled at her. "I gave you a chance, now you blew it, babe! Guards! Send out a troop to find her sister and bring her in! Throw her in the dungeon when you find her!" He walked out, rubbing his paw. The guards walked out, in search of Momo. **

**"Leave my sister alone!" Ani fell to the ground, sobbing. _No…not my sister… _Just then, she heard footsteps. "Go away. Haven't you angered me enough?"**

**"Ani? Is that you?"**

**Ani gasped, standing up. "Momo? What are you doing here?"**

**"We came to rescue you." She answered, resting her hands on the bars.**

**"We?" **

**"I sort of made a friend that agreed to help."**

**"Your hair isn't in the coronation. Why?"**

**"I like it better this way…"**

**Baron poked his head in, nodding. "I apologize for ruining the reunion, but we do not have much time before we are discovered."**

**"Who is he?"**

**Baron bowed kindly. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The Artisan who created me gave me that name. You may call me Baron if you wish. I own a Bureau that assists those in need. Your sister was led there, wanting to rescue you."**

**"Momo, you cannot be here. The Cat King is going to use you to force me to marry him."**

**"What?"**

**"Guards went off to find you and bring you to the dungeons so I could be forced to marry the Cat King. Go home."**

**"I'm not leaving without you!"**

**It was too late, however. The guards had heard the conversation and came rushing in. "Your majesty! The girl is here! She's in the dungeon!" The Cat King came rushing in and sneered upon seeing the girl.**

**"Perfect. Get her locked up!" He demanded. Baron stood in front of Momo defensively. "And what are _you _gonna do, you pompous ragdoll?"**

**"I will defend her and protect her until she and her sister are home safely." Baron answered, trying to ignore the ragdoll comment. As he held up his cane to fight, Momo put her umbrella in his hand. "Hmm?"**

**"Point the tip of the umbrella at them and press the button. Trust me." She whispered. He nodded, taking the umbrella. **

**"What are you gonna do? Splash rainwater on us?" The Cat King mocked. Baron pointed the umbrella at them and pressed the button. The part of the umbrella that hid the sword stayed closed, but shot at them like a rocket, hitting the guards and knocking them down. Where a metal bar might have been for a regular umbrella was a thin rapier sword engraved with etchings that resembled small rectangles overlapping each other. "What the heck?" The Cat King growled, getting up. "GET THEM!" The guards charged at Baron. He jumped over one's head, slamming the handle of the umbrella sword into another's back. **

**A rather large guard tried to swing a sword at Baron, who blocked it with the rapier and cracked him in the knee with his cane. The large guard grunted, holding his knee, but roared in anger as he ran at him with full force. Meanwhile, Baron kept Momo close as guards kept trying to get to her. "Give up, cat. You're outnumbered." The Cat King said.**

**"I will not give up so long as I can fight."**

**"Is that so?" The Cat King pulled Ani out of her cell and held a dagger to her throat. "Give up or I'll get rid of her."**

**Baron paused, seeing Ani's face. She was scared. "It is my duty to help those in need and she is in need." He sighed, dropping the sword to the ground. **

**"Good kitty. Now to make sure you _stay _out of the way, send him to the dungeon for execution!"**

**"NO!" Momo shouted angrily. Her tail and ears appeared, the fur standing on end. "DON'T YOU HURT HIM!" She ran in front of him and wrapped her arms around him protectively.**

**"Momo!" Ani screamed. **

**"Eh? You wanna die, too?" The Cat King asked her. He was about to send both off when he spotted her ears and tail. "Hmm…fine, I'll make you a deal, babe. I won't kill him _and _I'll send your sister home _before _the next sunrise _if _you agree to become my bride."**

**"Your bride?"**

**"You got it, babe."**

**"W-What makes you think I'd want to be your bride?"**

**"Look at you. Who else would want to marry you? Your hair's a mess, you're blind as a bat, and you've got no curves. If I don't pretend to love you, no one else will." **

**Momo took in a deep breath and walked up to him. "You listen here, you sewage-scented fleabag. I have always felt like I was never good enough or that I'm not pretty enough."**

**"That's because you're not. But with a nice makeover, you'll be perfect."**

**"See, that's what I hate about shallow men like you. You fail to realize that to you I might not be perfect, but to _me _I am. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that no matter how much makeup I put on, I will _always _be beautiful no matter what. I am perfect the way I am. Being me has gotten me farther than every time I've been someone I'm not. And I will _not _have some disgusting troll of a cat tell me that no one will love me. It's true that I may never have a love, but I will have love for myself and that's all that matters. Because the very _thought _of everything I've done to impress some boy is enough to make me realize how stupid I was for thinking that it could never make him like me for me. It will only make him like me for what he _thinks _I am. So know this, I will agree to your terms, but not because I believe that you are the only one who will want to marry me, but because I care about these two enough to keep them safe. They've done the same for me and it's time to return the favor. They love me and _I _love me! I might not have the prettiest face, but how beautiful my soul is really counts. And my soul is beautiful." Just then, she fell to her knees, holding her head. **

**"Momo!" Ani shouted.**

**"You heard her; she's taking your place! But to make sure that she follows through, you and Top Hat are going to stay in the dungeon until the wedding is over." The Cat King demanded, taking the hat off of Baron and putting it on his own head. Momo fell to the ground unconscious, groaning. "Don't worry, I'll keep my end of the bargain. The wedding is tonight!" He walked off, humming to himself.**

**Momo woke to the feel of a soft bed. Had it all been a dream? She sighed, slowly sitting up. What had happened? The air around her didn't feel welcoming. It wasn't a dream. She was set to marry the Cat King. "At least they'll be safe." She smiled weakly before wiping the makeup she had on off her face. It made her feel better. _Something _made her feel better. Then she remembered. She had learned to love herself. And she had Baron to thank. **

**Baron. Would he be mad at her for giving in so easily? There was only one way to find out. She fumbled for a door, patting the wall and eventually reached the feel of robes. "Where are you going?" The Cat King's familiar voice asked angrily.**

**"I'm going to check on my sister and Baron."**

**"Don't you believe me, babe? I told you I wouldn't hurt them. They're going to stay in the dungeon until the wedding. Then they can leave like this never happened."**

**"I still want to see if they're okay." She demanded. "And I won't take no for an answer."**

**"Fine, fine. Just know what's on the line if you decide to set them free." **

**Momo rolled her eyes and found her way to the dungeon. She felt along the walls for the cell bars. "Baron? Ani? Are you down here?" **

**"Momo? What are you doing?" Ani's voice asked.**

**"I came to see how you guys are. Are you hurt?"**

**"No. We're fine. He set the wedding for tonight so I won't be a cat forever."**

**"What happened when I passed out?"**

**"We don't know. Why'd you pass out?"**

**"She learned a lesson about love." Baron's voice answered from another cell.**

**"Huh?" Both sisters asked in unison.**

**"The witch cast a spell on you until you learned about love. You did. You learned that loving yourself is more important than changing who you are to have someone fall in love with you."**

**"Baron…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was trying to keep you safe…" Momo cried.**

**"Do not worry about me. I am fine. You've only got one more curse to go." Momo sighed, almost forgetting that she was still blind. **

**"Here…you might want these back." She started to take off his gloves, but felt his hand rest on hers, stopping her.**

**"No. I would like you to keep them. So you never forget about me."**

**"How could I forget someone as nice as you?" She smiled and hugged him through the bars. He sighed, hugging her tightly in return. **

**"I insist." **

**"Okay, time's up!" A guard said, pulling her away. Momo sighed, knowing that she had to do the right thing so both of them could be free.**

**The Cat King wandered in his throne room, thinking as Momo was put to bed. _I know she's not perfect, but she'll do. All she needs is to be a cat. _"But I can't go back on my word! She'll only be human until tomorrow! The wedding needs to happen _tonight_!" He grumbled, walking the halls. He passed Momo's room, hearing her mumble during her nap.**

**"True love shall take its form…" She sighed in her sleep. **


	7. Chapter 7

**"Besides, by this time tomorrow, when the wedding occurs, you'll be just as beautiful as a cat."**

**"Cat?"**

**"Of course. Staying in the Cat Kingdom until the next sunrise turns any human into a cat."**

**"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME I'LL SEND YOU INTO A DOG POUND, YOU DISGUSTING BALL OF HAIR!"**

**The Cat King laughed, patting her cheek. In response, she bit his paw and splashed a cup of water left inside her cell for her on his face. He yelped in pain and snarled at her. "I gave you a chance, now you blew it, babe! Guards! Send out a troop to find her sister and bring her in! Throw her in the dungeon when you find her!" He walked out, rubbing his paw. The guards walked out, in search of Momo. **

**"Leave my sister alone!" Ani fell to the ground, sobbing. _No…not my sister… _Just then, she heard footsteps. "Go away. Haven't you angered me enough?"**

**"Ani? Is that you?"**

**Ani gasped, standing up. "Momo? What are you doing here?"**

**"We came to rescue you." She answered, resting her hands on the bars.**

**"We?" **

**"I sort of made a friend that agreed to help."**

**"Your hair isn't in the coronation. Why?"**

**"I like it better this way…"**

**Baron poked his head in, nodding. "I apologize for ruining the reunion, but we do not have much time before we are discovered."**

**"Who is he?"**

**Baron bowed kindly. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The Artisan who created me gave me that name. You may call me Baron if you wish. I own a Bureau that assists those in need. Your sister was led there, wanting to rescue you."**

**"Momo, you cannot be here. The Cat King is going to use you to force me to marry him."**

**"What?"**

**"Guards went off to find you and bring you to the dungeons so I could be forced to marry the Cat King. Go home."**

**"I'm not leaving without you!"**

**It was too late, however. The guards had heard the conversation and came rushing in. "Your majesty! The girl is here! She's in the dungeon!" The Cat King came rushing in and sneered upon seeing the girl.**

**"Perfect. Get her locked up!" He demanded. Baron stood in front of Momo defensively. "And what are _you _gonna do, you pompous ragdoll?"**

**"I will defend her and protect her until she and her sister are home safely." Baron answered, trying to ignore the ragdoll comment. As he held up his cane to fight, Momo put her umbrella in his hand. "Hmm?"**

**"Point the tip of the umbrella at them and press the button. Trust me." She whispered. He nodded, taking the umbrella. **

**"What are you gonna do? Splash rainwater on us?" The Cat King mocked. Baron pointed the umbrella at them and pressed the button. The part of the umbrella that hid the sword stayed closed, but shot at them like a rocket, hitting the guards and knocking them down. Where a metal bar might have been for a regular umbrella was a thin rapier sword engraved with etchings that resembled small rectangles overlapping each other. "What the heck?" The Cat King growled, getting up. "GET THEM!" The guards charged at Baron. He jumped over one's head, slamming the handle of the umbrella sword into another's back. **

**A rather large guard tried to swing a sword at Baron, who blocked it with the rapier and cracked him in the knee with his cane. The large guard grunted, holding his knee, but roared in anger as he ran at him with full force. Meanwhile, Baron kept Momo close as guards kept trying to get to her. "Give up, cat. You're outnumbered." The Cat King said.**

**"I will not give up so long as I can fight."**

**"Is that so?" The Cat King pulled Ani out of her cell and held a dagger to her throat. "Give up or I'll get rid of her."**

**Baron paused, seeing Ani's face. She was scared. "It is my duty to help those in need and she is in need." He sighed, dropping the sword to the ground. **

**"Good kitty. Now to make sure you _stay _out of the way, send him to the dungeon for execution!"**

**"NO!" Momo shouted angrily. Her tail and ears appeared, the fur standing on end. "DON'T YOU HURT HIM!" She ran in front of him and wrapped her arms around him protectively.**

**"Momo!" Ani screamed. **

**"Eh? You wanna die, too?" The Cat King asked her. He was about to send both off when he spotted her ears and tail. "Hmm…fine, I'll make you a deal, babe. I won't kill him _and _I'll send your sister home _before _the next sunrise _if _you agree to become my bride."**

**"Your bride?"**

**"You got it, babe."**

**"W-What makes you think I'd want to be your bride?"**

**"Look at you. Who else would want to marry you? Your hair's a mess, you're blind as a bat, and you've got no curves. If I don't pretend to love you, no one else will." **

**Momo took in a deep breath and walked up to him. "You listen here, you sewage-scented fleabag. I have always felt like I was never good enough or that I'm not pretty enough."**

**"That's because you're not. But with a nice makeover, you'll be perfect."**

**"See, that's what I hate about shallow men like you. You fail to realize that to you I might not be perfect, but to _me _I am. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that no matter how much makeup I put on, I will _always _be beautiful no matter what. I am perfect the way I am. Being me has gotten me farther than every time I've been someone I'm not. And I will _not _have some disgusting troll of a cat tell me that no one will love me. It's true that I may never have a love, but I will have love for myself and that's all that matters. Because the very _thought _of everything I've done to impress some boy is enough to make me realize how stupid I was for thinking that it could never make him like me for me. It will only make him like me for what he _thinks _I am. So know this, I will agree to your terms, but not because I believe that you are the only one who will want to marry me, but because I care about these two enough to keep them safe. They've done the same for me and it's time to return the favor. They love me and _I _love me! I might not have the prettiest face, but how beautiful my soul is really counts. And my soul is beautiful." Just then, she fell to her knees, holding her head. **

**"Momo!" Ani shouted.**

**"You heard her; she's taking your place! But to make sure that she follows through, you and Top Hat are going to stay in the dungeon until the wedding is over." The Cat King demanded, taking the hat off of Baron and putting it on his own head. Momo fell to the ground unconscious, groaning. "Don't worry, I'll keep my end of the bargain. The wedding is tonight!" He walked off, humming to himself.**

**Momo woke to the feel of a soft bed. Had it all been a dream? She sighed, slowly sitting up. What had happened? The air around her didn't feel welcoming. It wasn't a dream. She was set to marry the Cat King. "At least they'll be safe." She smiled weakly before wiping the makeup she had on off her face. It made her feel better. _Something _made her feel better. Then she remembered. She had learned to love herself. And she had Baron to thank. **

**Baron. Would he be mad at her for giving in so easily? There was only one way to find out. She fumbled for a door, patting the wall and eventually reached the feel of robes. "Where are you going?" The Cat King's familiar voice asked angrily.**

**"I'm going to check on my sister and Baron."**

**"Don't you believe me, babe? I told you I wouldn't hurt them. They're going to stay in the dungeon until the wedding. Then they can leave like this never happened."**

**"I still want to see if they're okay." She demanded. "And I won't take no for an answer."**

**"Fine, fine. Just know what's on the line if you decide to set them free." **

**Momo rolled her eyes and found her way to the dungeon. She felt along the walls for the cell bars. "Baron? Ani? Are you down here?" **

**"Momo? What are you doing?" Ani's voice asked.**

**"I came to see how you guys are. Are you hurt?"**

**"No. We're fine. He set the wedding for tonight so I won't be a cat forever."**

**"What happened when I passed out?"**

**"We don't know. Why'd you pass out?"**

**"She learned a lesson about love." Baron's voice answered from another cell.**

**"Huh?" Both sisters asked in unison.**

**"The witch cast a spell on you until you learned about love. You did. You learned that loving yourself is more important than changing who you are to have someone fall in love with you."**

**"Baron…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was trying to keep you safe…" Momo cried.**

**"Do not worry about me. I am fine. You've only got one more curse to go." Momo sighed, almost forgetting that she was still blind. **

**"Here…you might want these back." She started to take off his gloves, but felt his hand rest on hers, stopping her.**

**"No. I would like you to keep them. So you never forget about me."**

**"How could I forget someone as nice as you?" She smiled and hugged him through the bars. He sighed, hugging her tightly in return. **

**"I insist." **

**"Okay, time's up!" A guard said, pulling her away. Momo sighed, knowing that she had to do the right thing so both of them could be free.**

**The Cat King wandered in his throne room, thinking as Momo was put to bed. _I know she's not perfect, but she'll do. All she needs is to be a cat. _"But I can't go back on my word! She'll only be human until tomorrow! The wedding needs to happen _tonight_!" He grumbled, walking the halls. He passed Momo's room, hearing her mumble during her nap.**

**"True love shall take its form…" She sighed in her sleep. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_True love shall take its form? _****That was when it hit him. "Aha! Guards! I have a task for you!" Momo woke from the noise and secretly followed, hearing his footsteps and letting them lead her. "I want you to set up something romantic. I need a cat queen, and that's what I'll get. That curse she has will only be broken by true love. And then true love will take its form. Which _means _she'll be changed. How do I know this? I see the way she looks at that kitten in a suit. You will set up an 'activity' for her to spend her last day with her sister and him. Plan part of it so she and Baron will be together and bam! They kiss. Then she'll turn into a cat to fit her 'true love'. It's perfect! Go, go, go!"**

**"Are you sure it will work?" Natoru asked.**

**"Of course!"**

**He sighed and nodded. "Very well." Momo gasped silently and walked away before she was spotted. That cat! He was going to use Baron to turn her into a cat just so he could marry her! Baron wasn't her true love…was he? No, he couldn't be. She sat on her bed, trying to think. She wasn't going to let the Cat King use him. No, she wouldn't. But…if she let on that she knew, what would happen to her? What would happen to Baron and Ani? There was only one way _if _the Cat King's hypothesis was even correct. She sighed, waiting for his plan to take action.**

**Natoru walked down to the dungeon. "The Cat King has granted you two grace. Before the wedding, he will allow the bride to have a last dance with you two. It is only fair that you two get to have one last activity with her before you never see her again." He snickered. "Now, if you'll just follow me." They followed him through the halls, a guard following behind each.**

**"They're up to something." Ani whispered to Baron.**

**"I know." He agreed. They were led to a large ballroom beautifully decorated with lights that seemed to shine like stars. Across the ballroom stood Momo, wearing a purple gown that reached a little past her feet with long, sheer sleeves. Her hair, still braided, sat on her shoulder. The white gloves Baron had given to her were still worn. Something seemed to be on her mind. But what?**

**"Momo!" Ani ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay."**

**"I'm fine." She said quietly.**

**Ani looked at the Cat King. "So, why don't we get to dance with her _during _the wedding?" She asked suspiciously.**

**"Well, you will be in your homes at that time. Unless you've changed your mind." He answered cockily.**

**She snarled at him and looked back at Momo. "You don't have to do this, Momo."**

**Momo shook her head. "I have to. To keep you two safe." **

**"Momo, please-"**

**"Ani, I know what I'm doing. Please. Just listen to me."**

**"Okay." Ani sighed and hugged her tightly.**

**"I've organized the royal orchestra to play the music for the dance. Consider it being the replacement for not dancing with her at the wedding." The Cat King sneered. Momo sighed. **

**"And I suppose you want me to dance with Baron first?" Momo asked angrily.**

**"Well of course. You have to thank the one who helped you get here, don't you? If you don't like to dance, perhaps you should thank him with a kiss." **

**Momo scoffed, sticking her nose in the air. "No. A dance will suffice." She walked up to Baron and sighed. **

**"Are you all right?" He asked kindly. **

**"I'm fine. May we just dance?" **

**"Very well…if you are angry, you can tell me." He took her hand, dancing with her. **

**"I'm not angry."**

**"The look on your face does not depict happines or sorrow. One can only assume it is anger."**

**"It's not anger."**

**"Then what is it?"**

**"I don't know." She sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I don't know anything…only that I should have stayed in bed…"**

**"If you had, you would not have broken one of your curses." He stroked her hair. Momo felt herself on the brink of tears. Her heart started racing when they started dancing again. Was he going to do it? No, he wouldn't…would he? Not being able to take any more, she ran from the room.**

**"Momo!" Ani exclaimed, chasing after her. Momo shut the door to her room. Ani walked to her door, knocking on it. "Momo, do you want to talk about it?"**

**"Please…just leave me be."**

**"Let me in. This is the last time you'll ever see me again." After Momo didn't answer, Ani opened the door and shut it behind her. "Momo, what happened? Come on. I promise I won't tell anyone."**

**"The Cat King…he's only doing this…so Baron will kiss me."**

**"What? I'm not sure that's how weddings work…"**

**"No, he's doing it so I will be a cat."**

**"Okay, you lost me."**

**Momo sighed. "The curse the witch put on me…it said that true love will take its form. That means…"**

**"If you kiss Baron you'll turn into a cat?" Momo nodded sadly. "But…you're not in love with him. Are you?" To this, Momo didn't respond. "Oh my god. You're in love with him."**

**"It's not that. Okay, it's part of that, but I can't…I won't kiss him just so the Cat King will marry a cat. Besides…Baron doesn't like me back."**

**"What?"**

**"Look at me. I'm clumsy, I'm naïve, I'm simple, and he's nice, and caring, and protective…foolish, naïve, and stupid don't mix with smart, charming, and kind. That's why I can't do it. He's not right for me. I may be blind, but I know that I don't deserve to be with his kind."**

**"His kind? You mean furry animals in hats?"**

**"No. I mean ugh! I don't know _what _I mean! I need to marry the Cat King so both of you can go home and that way I'll never see Baron ever again." She sobbed, sitting on her bed. "Please…just leave me be…" **

**Ani hugged her sister tightly. "Okay…I'll miss you." She walked out of the room, seeing Baron standing near the corner of the hall "Baron?" He glanced at her, looking somewhat hurt. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Enough. Perhaps we should get back before guards come after us." He answered calmly.**

**"Baron-" He walked back to the ballroom where the other guards and the Cat King waited. Ani followed close behind. **

**"We are ready to go back to the dungeon until the wedding."**

**The Cat King growled. "Fine! Take them away!"**

**"No." A voice said. They turned to see Momo standing at the doorway. "I demand both of them be sent home immediately. You will still have your wedding, just without hostages."**

**"And I should believe you?"**

**"Yes. I am a person of my word. I will not risk my sister's safety. Do it. Send them both home immediately." Her voice sounded cold, but a crack could be heard in her voice. Before anyone else could respond, she turned and walked away, led by a walking stick. She sat in her room, sobbing. **

**Baron and Ani were led out of the castle and to the exit out of the cat kingdom. "Don't come back." A guard said, shoving them through. Baron's hat was thrown after them, covered in dirt and slightly beaten.**

**He dusted it off and put it on his head, getting to his feet. "What do we do now?" Ani asked.**

**"We go our separate ways." He answered. **

**"What? We're just going to let her marry that creep?"**

**"That is her wish, we must let it be."**

**"Why are you acting this way?"**

**"She wishes for us to leave, so we will respect that wish."**

**"She _needs _us." Baron ignored her and continued walking. Toto flew in the air, spotting Baron and landed. **

**"Who's she?" Toto asked, accompanied by Muta.**

**"Toto, this is Ani. She is Momoku's sister. She was just about to go home."**

**"Where _is _Chicky?" Muta asked.**

**"Her wish was to stay and marry the Cat King in her sister's place as long as we were kept safe." Baron answered. He got on Toto's back, tipping his hat to Ani. "Pleasure meeting you. Good day." **

**"We're not going to do anything?" Muta asked angrily.**

**"She did not want us to do anything."**

**Ani huffed angrily at him and climbed on Toto. "I'm not leaving! I don't know you that well, but I _do _know you don't give up this easily."**

**"She wanted to be rid of me and so it shall be."**

**"_That's _what it's all about? She was doing it to protect you! The Cat King was trying to get you to kiss her so she'd turn into a cat to marry him!"**

**"She said that she did not want to see me ever again."**

**"So you would not get hurt by the Cat King!"**

**"She said she didn't deserve to be with my kind."**

**"Ugh! She's not good with words! 'Your kind' means people who…people who…I don't know, okay!? She's not used to people making her feel comfortable in her own skin." Ani growled and knocked his hat off his head. "Listen to me, you hairball on a stick, that's my sister back there and I don't care what you say, you are going to help me save her. It's your _job _to help people in need and my sister is in need and I'm in need." She yanked a handful of feathers out of Toto's back. He shouted in pain. **

**"OW!"**

**"Take us back to the Cat Kingdom!" **

**Toto looked at Baron for approval, who simply sighed and nodded. He flew back. "Toto cannot enter the Cat Kingdom, so we will go together." Baron stated. He spotted a familiar black glove beside his fallen hat and reached out to grab them. He stuck the glove in his pocket and put the hat on his head. "On the count of three, when Toto gets high in the air, we will jump into the lake."**

**"In the lake?"**

**"Yes. It is the entrance to the Cat Kingdom." He stood up with Ani, holding her close. "You are not afraid of heights, are you?" She shook her head. "Very well." He grabbed her and jumped off of Toto. They landed in the grass and sighed. Baron led her down the alleyway to the dungeon. "Stay hidden." **


End file.
